


[Podfic] Once Upon a Time (by busaikko)

by malnpudl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, More Joy Day, Podfic, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people find out who they really are at age eleven. For Dudley, it takes a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Once Upon a Time (by busaikko)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92021) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> Recorded as a gift for busaikko for More Joy Day 2014.
> 
> Most likely I would never have read this story if busaikko hadn't offered it for podficcing. I'm tremendously grateful that she did, because it's surprising and beautiful. I hope people will listen to it (or read the text version) even if they don't like Dudley. Especially if they don't like Dudley.

Warnings: None  
Length: 09:23  
File Format: MP3  
File Size: 13 MB  
Download: [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/once-upon-time-4)


End file.
